Life is Never Easy
by iamarebel
Summary: J2 fic! genderswap. alwaysgirl!jared/jensen. Jayna is a dog shifter. Jensen is just a regular dog. Jensen's mistress is a evil witch and Jayna's owner, her father really, just wants the best for his baby girl. What's a girl to do?
1. Prologue

Jayna, as a young girl, never really understood why she was so different from everyone else. Growing up, it was just her dad, Jerry, and her. Her mother, Sherri, had died from a fever she contracted hours after she delivered Jayna. Jerry always said she was special. Jayna just didn't know how special.

She found out wen she was 10. She was part of a group of dog shifters that her mother came from. So, when she shifted, Jayna had to be very careful, especially of the male dogs who like to hump anything. She loved shiftin though and did it every chance she got. It allowed her to communicate with the other animals as well. Jerry always made sure she wasn't out too late cause of school and everything. Didn't want a male dog to take up too much of her attention, he said laughing. Jayna had rolled her eyes at this. Like that was ever gonna happen.

Until one day, it did.

Chapter End Notes:

Like? Hate? Reviews are like crack to me so gimme gimme!


	2. Chapter 1: Vikki and Jensen

Jayna and Jensen finally meet! Yay!

Ch.1: Vikki and Jensen

Jayna sighed as she happily stretched her four legs. She had gotten home after a long day at school and she just wanted to relax. Shifting to her dog form always relaxed her. She shook her head and went in search of her father. He wasn't in the kitchen, nor the living room. Jayna crinkled her eyebrows, a sight that would make anybody laugh, and silently wondered where the old man went to. Just as she was reached the top upstairs, she heard a curse from out front.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Jayna made it outside in record time. She came to a stop by Jerry who was helping pick up groceries. Jayna assumed that Jerry had run into the poor woman and grinned inside.

"Again, I am so sorry. My daughter says I have this tendency to daydream. Are you all right?" He asked. Jayna snorted, gaining both humans attention.

"Oh, Jay. I didn't hear you. My girl always knows when I'm in or making trouble. I'm Jerry Padalecki. And you are?" He said holding out his hand.

"Vikki. I just moved in next door." She said. Vikki turned and whistled. "Jensen! Come here boy!" Jayna watched with interest as a finally groomed Golden Retriever came around the corner, stopping by his Mistress' feet.

"Hi. I'm Jensen. Who are you?" He barked. Jayna looked hesitant at first, not sure what to make of him, then gave him her name.

"Jay. How do you like the neighborhood so far?" She asked

"It's nice. The people here are pretty nice to me and my mistress. How long have you lived here, Jay?"

"Since I was born. My…master takes very good care of me." Jayna was laughing in her head when she almost referred to Jerry as her father.

"Oh, it must be nice." He looked up at Vikki who turned to head into her house. "Listen, we should hang out sometime. You can show me ropes around here and help introduce me to the others around." Jensen started wagging his tail at the thought of making new friends.

"Sure, no problem. Meet me here tomorrow and I'll take you to meet everyone." Jensen barked once in excitement before running off to join his mistress, leaving Jerry and Jayna behind.

"Well, it seems like you've made a new friend, Jay." Jerry said amusement in his eyes. Jayna gave him a long scathing look before scoffing and walking back to the house, Jerry snickering lightly behind her. She shifted back to her human form and looked pointedly at her father.

"Seriously, dad? You know that I can't find a guy, human or animal, to be with. That's how my life. I'd have to lie about what I am and you know how I about lying. It would never work." Jayna crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her father. Jerry sighed and gave his daughter a look.

"I know that, Jay. I just want you to be happy and try to let someone in."

"Uh, Tom? Sandy? Sophie? What are they, chopped liver?" Jayna smiled slightly, thinking about her best friends. They were also part of the clan she came from and had hit it off very well when they met years before.

"You know what I mean, Jay. I mean someone you could fall in love with and have a family with. Don't get me wrong, I want you to be happy but not getting pregnant that fast. Find someone you can connect with and talk to about everything and nothing. Okay, Jaybear? I just want you to be happy, sweetheart." Jerry said, placing an arm around his daughter's shoulders. Jayna sighed and looked at her father before nodding, knowing he was right. That was all Jayna wanted. To have someone she could fall in love with and have him accept her for what she was. And even though Jensen was just a regular dog, he was pretty cute, to Jayna's dog eyes anyway. Jayna smiled at her father one last time before heading up to her room to do her chemistry homework that was due in class tomorrow.

Next day

Jayna sighed as she adjusted the strap on her shoulder. The morning had been a real hectic on since she had gotten up late. She met up with Tom, who lived just down the road from her, and they walked to the school where the rest of their friends were waiting. Tom and Jayna had known each other since they were in diapers, their mothers having been best friends before Sherri died. Tom was like an older brother to her seeing as how he was super protective of her and the other girls in the group. Something about them feeling like a pack or something. Tom was an Alpha, so it was only fitting. The other two in the group were Sophie and Sandy. They had been friends forever before Jayna came into the group, then they opened to include her when she was introduced to the clan. The four of them were a tight knit group and always had each other's backs.

The two girls were standing at the front of the school talking while waiting for Jayna and Tom. When Sophie caught sight of them, she smiled and waved them over. Jayna looked over at Tom and had to fight not to grin. Tom was trying not to stare at Sophie while he had a huge blush across his face. Tom had like Sophie ever since the ninth grade and had it bad for her ever since. Tom once said that his inner dog saw Sophie as its mate, so it was completely understandable.

"Hey, guys!" Jayna greeted.

"Hey, Jay. Did you get your Chem homework done? I need some help figuring the last couple out." Sandy said, tugging on her other best friends arm. Jayna laughed and nodded. Sandy always needed a bit more help on her Chem homework because she only listened half the time and daydreamed the rest. Plus, Jayna was like a nerd when it came to school work. She always had it done before she did anything else. With that, the four friends turned and headed into the school.

The rest of the day passed by quickly for Jayna and soon found herself on her way home. Jayna dumped her things upstairs and went downstairs to the kitchen when she heard a familiar bark. Crap, forgot I was supposed to show him around. Jayna quickly shifted to her dog form and walked out of the house. Jensen sat beside the fence that separated their yards, tail wagging when he saw his first friend coming towards him.

"Hey, Jensen." Jay said when she was in front of him.

"Hey, Jay. How are you?" He asked.

"Good. Come on, I'll take you to meet Tom, Sophie and Sandy. You'll love them." With that, she took off, Jensen right on her heels. Being a shifter, it allowed the clan members to speak telepathically to each other.

_Guys, meet me at the park in ten, and be sure to be in your dog form_

_What, why? What going on, Jay? Tom asked. _

_I made a new friend yesterday and I told him I'd introduce him to some new people. So just us at the park in ten._

_All right all three of them chorused together. _

Jay led Jensen to the park that wasn't too far from where they lived. Jay found the big oak tree (her favorite) and lay down under it. Jensen stood in front of her, head cocked in confusion. (Funny, this is kind of reminding me of Castiel's look of confusion. LOL)

"My friends will meet us here, Jensen. They'll be here shortly." Jensen nodded and laid down next Jay, head in his paws.

"So where are you from, Jensen?" Jay asked. She figured might as well get to know Jensen better while they waited for the others to arrive.

"Vikki and I moved here from L.A., but we're originally from Texas. What about you?"

"I was born here. D-Jerry is from Texas as well, his wife was from here. I was with her before they met. She died a couple years ago." Jay had to force herself to keep her tears at bat at the thought of the mother she never got to know. Though there were pictures all over the house and her dad told her everything about her mother, it wasn't the same as actually talking to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jay. That must've been really hard."

"Yeah, it was at first, but it got easier as the years passed and Jerry is starting to look happier than ever." This was the truth. Jerry hadn't looked as happy as he did when he met Vikki yesterday.

Jay looked up sharply at the sound of someone approaching. She relaxed when she saw it was Tom, Sandy, and Sophia. She waved her paw at them, telling them to come closer. Tom stopped in front of Jay, Sophia and Sandy behind him.

_Glad you guys could make it_

_Yeah, well we wouldn't miss the opportunity to meet the new dog in town. _

"Jensen, these are friends of mine. This big guy himself is Tom. Don't worry he's just a big puppy"

"Hey!" Everyone laughed at the pouting look on his face. "Anyway, the one on his left is Sophia and the other one is Sandy. They've been my friends forever. Guys, this is Jensen."

Tom was the first to move first. Being the leader of their group, he had to make sure that the girls were safe from him. Giving a nod of approval, Tom stepped back and greeted Jensen.

"Nice to meet you, Jensen. As Jay said, I'm Tom. I'm what you call the Alpha of the group." Tom said, ignoring the look Jay was giving him.

"Oh, cool. What are everyone else's role in this small pack?" Jensen asked.

"Well, Jay's kind of like my second-in-command. If I'm not available or something, Jay is to be in charge until I am available. Sophia and Sandy are close to our lieutenants and strategist. You know, in case someone ever attacks our neighborhood."

"Not that anybody would. I mean, one look at your ugly mug and their running away, tail between their legs." Jay mock-insulted.

"So's your face." Tom replied. The four dogs stared at Tom for a second before Sophia said, "Epic. Fail."

Jay, Sandy, and Jensen burst out laughing. Tom gave Sophia mock-hurt look before they two joined in the laughing. They eventually calmed down enough and settled into some casual conversations. Jay watched as Jensen fell into an easy conversation with Sophia and Sandy. He seemed to have taken to everyone quite well, and the same could be said for everyone else. Tom came up beside her and sat.

"He seems to be fitting in quite nicely here." Tom said all so casually. Jay's ears drooped and she turned to glare at the Alpha-to-be.

"Tom, don't start." She growled out. Tom looked unconcerned, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm just saying he seems to fit perfectly in the pack. It's like he was meant to me with us." Tom stated. Jay looked over at where Jensen was starting to play with Sandy and Sophia. It made her want to smile at the sight.

Jensen and the girls wandered back over to Jay and Tom, panting as if they'd run a mile.

"Tire yourselves out, huh?" Tom asked amusement in his voice. Jay snickered as the other three groaned and sat down in the grass. Jay and Tom glances at each other and snickered at the three tired out dogs. Vikki would be probably worried about Jensen.

"Hey, guy, we should probably head home. Its getting pretty late." Jay said They all groaned in unison before agreeing with Jay. Sandy, Sophia, and Tom all nuzzled Jay in goodbye, doing the same with Jensen before turning and heading back to the clan compound. Jay turned to Jensen. "All right, let's get you home before Vikki pitches a fit and goes crazy from worry." Jensen nodded and trotted along behind her.

"Eh, Vikki doesn't really care where I go so long as I do come home. It's how it's always been." Jay stopped and turned to look back at Jensen.

"Really?" Jay asked in disbelief. Who could be so thoughtless about their animal companion?

"Yeah. There's no reason for me not to leave. She's taken care of me for the last couple years, so I'm loyal to her. Besides, I got nowhere to go anyway." They came to a stop in front of Jensen's house. Jensen turned to Jay.

"Thanks for today, Jay. I had a great time. We should do it again sometime." He stepped forward and nuzzled her neck the same way Tom and the girls did. With one last look, Jensen turned and ran into his yard and into his house. Jayna watched for a moment before turning as well and heading into her house.

Maybe this was definitely a good thing that happened.


End file.
